


Pulse

by ThePinkFizz



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Astraphobia, Bathroom Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Gerard POV, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mikey wears Gerard's clothes, POV First Person, Protective Older Brothers, Public Display of Affection, Quick Sex, Rain, Road Trips, Scared Mikey, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing Clothes, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Thunderstorms, Touring, Van Days, Waycest, sleepy gerard, sleepy mikey, unexpected kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkFizz/pseuds/ThePinkFizz
Summary: Mikey is afraid of the rain and asks Gerard to keep him safe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Here's another fic for your reading pleasure! Just another random idea that popped into my head, lord knows why. Hope you guys like it-I've had a lot of writer's block lately :( Anywho, if you like the story, please take the time to leave a comment and/or kudos, they really help me keep on keeping on! :D Now, let's get this show on the road!!

I breathed in, slumping back lower against the wall of the white panel van, half asleep. The rain was beating down against the windows, Ray had the wipers on almost full crank to see, the headlights blurring in-between the sheets of rain.

The van hit a divot in the road and roused me some. I groaned, barely opening my eyes. I heard a slight whimper, turning my head in the direction of the sound. Everyone else was asleep, at least I thought they were. I tucked my hands into my armpits, closing my eyes again.

They opened when I heard his voice.

“Gee? Gerard?”

I let my eyes adjust as they slowly opened the rest of the way, Mikey’s blurry form coming into view. He was overtop me, looking down, his brows knit.

“Gee?”

_“Yeah?”_

My voice was laced with sleep, cracking from loss of use. There was a fork of lightening that split through the inky sky, backlighting Mikey’s slender figure. His shoulders tensed up, and I felt his hand unconsciously grip the fabric covering my right hip.

His eyes turned back to me, pleading.

_“C’mere,”_

I coaxed him with a tired gesture, feeing my baby brother adjust to the cramped proximity of the van, tucking his body up alongside mine.

“I’m scared…”

He whispered, hiding his face in my side when there was another clap of thunder.

_“It’s ok, Mikes.”_

I felt myself falling asleep.

“Gerard…”

_“Hmm?”_

“Please don’t leave me alone.”

He murmured. At the next roar of thunder, I could feel his heart beating against my side, its pulse like a train, throbbing against his ribcage. Unconsciously I circled my arm around him, securing it over his thigh. I drew Mikey closer to my side, nuzzling my face against his hair.

_“It’s ok…”_

He clung to my jacket when a violent rumble of thunder seemingly rattled the van.

I sat up a little, taking my arm back to pull it out of the sleeve of my jacket. I draped the black Revenge jacket over my brother’s frail shoulders. He snuggled into the fabric, seemingly savoring the warmth it still ebbed from my body.

I drew him back close to my side, and he settled for a while. More lightening had him agitated though, and his calloused fingers groped at the fabric of my shirt. I leaned down, pressing my lips against his forehead in an attempt to comfort him.

Mikey leaned his neck up, his glasses on the end of his nose. I slowly pressed my own nicotine stained lips against his slightly chapped ones. Mikey made a noise in the back of his throat, turning as so to achieve a better angle. I pulled on one of Mikey’s hips, pulling him over my legs so that he was somewhat in my lap.

He swam in my jacket, his arms pushing past the sweet-smelling fabric to hold onto me. I slid both of my hands onto the sides of his face, kissing him deeper with a tilt of my neck.

“Gee…”

He whispered against my lips, his breath warm and featherlight. I looped an arm around his waist, drawing him closer.

One of his knees pushed forward, pressing into my stomach. I groaned.

“Sorry,”

He winced.

Another rumble had Mikey distracted, looking away out the window. I reached my hand up onto his cheek.

_“Hey…come back to me baby boy…”_

His mismatched eyes drifted back to my heavily lidded ones. I sympathized for Mikey. I used to be afraid of the dark when I was young. He closed his eyes tightly, hiding his face in the crook of my neck.

_“Shh”_

I whispered, running my fingers over his spine. He tilted his neck up a little, a whiny moan coming through his parted lips.

“Gee…”

I let my lips travel back down to his, feeling Mikey suck slightly on my bottom lip. His hand came up onto my neck, fingers tightening in the ends of my hair. His long, slender finger were trembling and I covered his hand with my own.

“Hold me,”

He whispered. He sounded so small.

I tightened the grip I had on his body, hand at the base of his spine. His hand was on my leg, tightening through the fabric of my jeans. I took a breath, softly kissing his lips again. His skin was so soft, and it felt so familiar. He moaned softly at the feeling of my teeth scraping lightly along his neck.

I felt the van veering into the lane over, and Ray’s eyes flashed up into the rearview mirror. I suddenly felt like a kid that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I sat up some, pushing Mikey off my chest.

“Gee…”

He whined.

I looked at him, shaking my head. I cleared my throat, raking an unsteady hand through my hair. Mikey looked dejected as he climbed off my lap and curled into the opposite corner of the van, tightening my jacket around him.

When I asked, Ray explained that he was going to stop off at a gas station or something until the rain let up some, saying something about how it was too hard to drive.

I checked on Mikey almost every second over the half an hour ride left until Ray pulled the trailered van off into a shoddy looking gas station parking lot.   

I hopped out, stepping underneath the overhang, feeling the rush of cold air surround me. Mikey stayed by the van, looking like a kicked puppy as I smoked. I glanced at the other guys, then nodded my head snuffing out the cigarette with my shoe, grabbing Mikey’s hand, pulling him around the back of the gas station into the bathroom.

Once we were inside, Mikey couldn’t keep his hands off me. It was like an all-consuming drive had overtaken his body. He was pushing at my shirt, running his hands through my hair.

I dragged him into the only stall, shutting the door with his back. His hands were on my face, his lips covering mine.

“Gee…please…”

His kisses were wet and sloppy, his hair soaked by rain, droplets sliding off his cheeks and nose. The noises of his kisses echoed off the walls of the dank restroom.

I kissed him a few more times for assurance, looking into his eyes.

_“Are you sure? I mean…”_

“Yes…”

He breathed, nodding his head vigorously. A hungry-sounding growl erupted from my throat, my lips caressing the blunt edges of his jawline.

“Please…”

He moaned, arching his neck back, eyes shut. He rocked his hips forward, rubbing the hard line in his jeans against me.

I took a hard breath, reaching behind his back to fumble for the lock on the door. Suddenly, my mind was cloudy. It was like a trip. A really good trip. And Mikey was my drug.

I reached into my back pocket, rifling through my wallet for a condom. Mikey was practically panting, his hands on my waist. He pressed his chest against mine, his heart beating like mad.

I put the foil packet between my teeth, fingers going to work on my brother’s jeans. Mikey moaned as I opened his fly, slipping a hand inside along the denim.

His erection was hard against his thigh, already leaking. He slammed his head back into the stall.

“Gee…please…”

I used the back of my hand to push hair out of my face that was soaked with a combination of rain and sweat. I popped the button on my jeans, tugging down the zipper. Mikey watched carefully as I took myself out, hissing slightly as I held my half-hard cock in my hand.

He took the condom out from between my teeth, his hazel eyes almost unrecognizable cesspools of lust. He ripped the packet open, throwing the scraps on the floor. He was breathing heavily, his eyes glued to mine.

He reached out, lightly grasping at the base of my shaft above my own grip. I gulped, his touch was like lightening zinging through my veins. His tongue was at the corner of his mouth as he carefully rolled the purple latex up my now painstakingly hard member.

_“Mikes…are you positive?”_

“I’ve never been so sure about something in my entire life.”

I breathed out through my mouth, my breath hinting at the cigarette I had bummed from Frank not more than five minutes ago. Mikey inhaled deeply, resting his head back against the green metal wall as he slid his boxers down his legs.

_“D-do you want prep?”_

I asked the question nervously, my voice shaking.

Mikey shook his head back and forth against the wall, his hair picking up a static charge.

“Nuh-uh. Just want you Gee…only you…”

I pulled him close, then pushed in.

His scream was loud and high as it bounced off the walls. I halted almost immediately when he grabbed onto my arm, his fingers digging in, a mix of pain and pleasure.

“No.”

He gritted his teeth.

“Don’t stop. I’m ok.”

I pulled back and pushed forward again, rocking my hips. I gripped behind one of his thin legs. He moaned, pinning his arms above his head.

“Gerard…”

He moaned, his hips stuttering. I picked him up, letting him wrap his legs and tangled jeans around my body. The new angle made him cry even more.

“Gee! Fuck!”

The muscles in his thighs were trembling. I knew he wouldn’t hold out very long. His arms were tightening around the back of my neck.

“Gee…”

_“Hngh…mph…Mikes….Mikey…baby…”_

My voice hitched on “baby” and I felt the muscles in Mikey’s ass clench around my dick. He was sputtering and grabbing at my hair as his own cock shuddered and jerked, liquidly, white cum dribbling over the head onto my shirt and the floor.

He spat an incoherent string of curses and syllables, most of them including “fuck” and “Gee.”

I readjusted my hold on him, his back hitting the wall as his body beat back against the metal with the force of my thrusts into his body. There was the sound of the old door to the bathroom squealing on its hinges and I heard Frank’s voice.

_“Gerard?”_

I took a second to collect myself.

_“Y-yeah?”_

_“Ray wants to hit the road. Y’good?”_

 I must have made some noise that concurred with his statement.

_“Have you seen Mikey?”_

I felt my brother tense up.

_“N-no. Haven’t seen him. Have you checked inside the store?”_

I heard Frank snap his fingers, muttering something about how that was the first place he should have looked and then the door closed and I was coming, holding Mikey as he clung to my body, helpless.

I held him there against the wall, both of us panting. I slowly let him down, holding onto him still while he figured out how his legs worked again.

I pulled out slowly, Mikey groaning slightly, and rolled off the condom, tying off the end, throwing it into the nearby trash. I hissed as I tucked myself back into my jeans, doing up the fly. I unlocked the stall door and got some paper towel, wetting it under the faucet. I came back, wiping off Mikey and my shirt, watching my baby brother’s face contort slightly at the feeling of the rough material. But there was nothing worse than dried-on cum—it got all itchy. I looked up at him as he looked down at me, taking his flaccid dick, tucking it back into his jeans. He pushed his hands into the pockets of my jacket, standing awkwardly. I ran my thumb along his chin with a swipe, kissing him gently.

_“I love you baby boy.”_

He smiled slightly.

“I love you too.”

I threw the towels in the wastebasket by the sink and pulled the door open with a slight tug. Mikey went out first, and we did the wait three minutes thing like in middle school. I came out later on, Mikey standing with the guys by the van. Ray looked annoyed. Frank threw up his hands, letting them slap against his thighs.

_“The hell you doing in there, writing a book?”_

I dismissed him with a wave of my hand.

_“Yeah yeah, fucking bite me princess.”_

Frank hit me in the arm as we got into the van and got back on the road.

As we got on our way I felt Mikey shift over against me, resting his head on my shoulder. I adjusted so that he could lay on my chest. He tugged my Revenge jacket tighter around his thin frame. The rain started up again, but Mikey didn’t shudder or whimper. I looked down, his eyes were closed, and there was a little smile on his lips. I smiled, shaking my head, running my finger through his hair.

_“Goodnight baby boy.”_

 


End file.
